


TL:DR, YOLO!

by Rjslpets



Series: Marvel Plot Holes [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: So I wrote this for dls in a comment thread and wanted to make sure I didn't lose it





	TL:DR, YOLO!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/gifts).



The Accords investigators were putting together a step-by-step timeline of the fiasco that became the Civil War. They had laid out the timing and actions of the Lagos disaster, followed that with the movements of then-Secretary of State Ross and were now at the introduction of the Avengers to the Accords. One of the investigators suddenly frowned and, holding aloft one of the action cards (for organizational purposes, each significant action had its own card which was then placed in the correct sequence) and said, "Who filled this one out? It's Rogers' part of the discussion."

"Santiago, Sir." Came the answer.

"Really Santiago, this is what you wrote?"

"I think it's accurate, Sir."

"You think it's accurate?" The investigator picked up the card and read, "When it came time for Rogers to comment for the first time on the Accords, he threw his hands in the air and yelled 'TL:DR, YOLO!" ?"

"Well, it's more sensible than what he did say."

"Can't argue with that."


End file.
